Red Isn't The Only Thing On Valentines Day
by PervertedForMyPeeps
Summary: Well i dont know what to say besides Lucy holds a Valentines Day party. Natsu helps her bring things home. Then sexy times insue. This is my first fanfic like this (There are more characters then the ones listed)


**HELLO MY PEEPS! Ok so I wrote this like last year but I got really lazy and only typed up half of it and never the rest. Then I looked over it and had to make a bunch of changes to the original. I would like to thank ****DarkMoonWolf515 for tolerating my laziness and not getting really impatient with me. So without further ado the long awaited story. Enjoy! (P.S. if you didn't like it go bitch don't b*tch about it, ok thank you****, also sorry if it is to sexy for you)**

Natsu walked down the street, everywhere he looked he saw red. There was so much red it made his head spin. Even so he still kept walking because he wanted to make it to Lucy's party. Each year on Valentines Day Lucy would hold a huge party. Everyone in Fairy Tail would come and celebrate.

Lucy loved Valentines Day so much she would save up a little money each month. Then when Valentines Day came around again she would spend it all. She would rent the biggest ballroom, the best music entertainment, and get a bunch of food. The only catch was it was a formal event.

So as Natsu walked down the street in a tux feeling embarrassed all he thought about was food. He didn't care much for anything else at the party. Each year his friends would attempt to get him a girlfriend, but he either scared the girls away or never talked to them. Either way Natsu spent every Valentines Day alone. Well besides his friends.

When Natsu arrived everyone was already there. He looked over the swarm of people for his team. He spotted them on the far side of the room. With groan Natsu trudged over to his friends. When he arrived he saw Wendy, Erza, Lucy, Carla, and Gray.

Wendy was wearing a blue dress with one long sleeve and her hair was in two ponytails being held by two satin ribbons. Erza was wearing a silk green dress with a slit o the left side, her hair was down and some was covering her right eye. Carla was wearing a purple dress with a big black bow in the back.

Then Natsu's eyes fell on Lucy and he couldn't help but a bit blush. Lucy was wearing a red dress that cut to her knees, with black stockings and a black ribbon held back her hair. Gray was standing next to Erza in a tux. Then Juvia appeared out of nowhere.

"Gray-sama, you look so nice in a tuxedo" she said, but Gray wasn't paying attention. Juvia was wearing a white dress and her hair was down by her shoulders.

Lu-chan your party is amazing like always" Levy said walking up to Lucy.

"Thanks Levy chan, I love your dress" Lucy said. Levy was wearing an aqua blue dress with one strap that stretched across her chest.

"Thank you, have you seen Gajeel around he said he would be here?" she asked.

"And I am here" he said from behind Levy causing her to jump.

"Gajeel don't scare me like that" Levy said.

"My bad shrimp" he said ruffling her hair. Levy wasn't amused and she walked off in the direction of the food table Gajeel followed her. Juvia was pulling Gray towards the dance floor and Erza was nowhere to be found at the moment.

The only people left were Wendy, Lucy and Natsu. Carla had walked away when Levy did. Wendy felt awkward so she walked away to find Carla. Now only Lucy and Natsu were left. None of them said anything making for an awkward situation. Lucy was about to ask Natsu a question but before she could he said.

"Well I am out I don't want to catch your loneliness" He said running away arms flailing, while he was running away he looked over his shoulder and saw Lucy look offended as if so one had called her fat. He just laughed to himself and went to the food table.

The rest of the night he ate a lot of the food and talked with who ever walked by. At the end of the night he helped Lucy bring all of the stuff back to her house. After he put all the stuff away he wanted to ask Lucy question and suggest stuff for the next party. But when he turned to ask her she was gone. He assumed she was in her room so he trudged up her stairs to her room. It was almost impossible to see into the room cause there where no lights on, the only light was from the hallway, it was only bright enough to light up about a foot or two in front of Natsu.

"Hey Luce I had some ideas for the party next year and I wanted to suggest so things to make it a lot of fun" He said stopping a bit away from the door way.

"Well go head and tell me" she said stepping into the light. When she did a blush found it's self to Natsu's face and he had to put his hand over his face to hide it. Lucy was wearing a long shirt that went to the mid thigh and probably either no under wear, only underwear, or really short shorts that the shirt easily covered.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" she asked getting closer to feel his for head.

"Smashing" he said blushing harder.

"No aren't you are burning up" she said crossing her arms over her chest. "Lay down no my bed now!" she demanded.

"What?! Hell no!" he said "You know I think I should go Happy is probably worried" he said about to make a dash out the door.

"Oh hell no you don't, get your ass back here" she said pulling his toward her bed.

"No Lucy that it quite alright I really should-" he was cut off when Lucy threw him on to her bed. She climbed on top of him. "Hey Lucy what are you doing?"

"Oh don't be immature I am feeling your forehead" she said putting a hand on her forehead and his. "Jesus, Natsu you're burning up" she said. "Wait here" she said getting off of him and going to get some medicine.

She came back and returned to her place on his lap.

"Now open up" she said holding the nasty liquid.

"Ok first of all why the hell would you grab that crap, and second I am not sick" he said.

"When why are you burning up?" she asked tossing the medicine away. Natsu then grabbed her wrists and flipped her over to where he was hovering over her, her wrists were pinned over her head, and he straddled her hips. "Uh are you ok Natsu?" she asked a bit scared.

"Don't act innocent, especially when you walk around dressed like this" he slightly nodded his head to the attire she was in currently. "You don't expect guys to not drop boners when you dress this way" Lucy tried to surpres a laugh when he said boner. "Yea sure laugh, but I am serious" he said, it took Lucy a minute or two to stop laughing.

"Well I didn't expect it to have an effect on you" she said still laughing a bit.

"Why wouldn't it?" he asked.

"Well you seemed really dense and innocent so why would it affect you" she answered.

"Well I did that so it wouldn't get to me but then you came ago and fucked me all up" he said. Lucy flinched at the lewd language he used.

"But I was I supposed to know if you never showed it?" she asked a bit worried.

"That's it I didn't want to you to know" he said.

"Then why are you reacting now?" she asked thoroughly confused. Natsu looked at her in disbelief then let his head fall right above her shoulder and he laughed a bit. His warm breath made Lucy shiver a bit.

"Damn, hey Luce" he said.

"Yea what's up?" she asked. He lifted his head and moved his face close to hers, a light blush spread on her face.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked the blush on her face got darker and a light blush was now on Natsu's face.

"Um... uh I am not sure, I-I guess" she stuttered. Natsu moved his face just a bit to meet her lips with his. Her blush grew darker and so warm Natsu could feel the warmth on his face. Natsu pulled away and got off of Lucy.

"Sorry about that a guess it was getting pretty hard on me to see you in the clothes you regularly, but this will do I think I should leave so see ya around" he said about to leave then Lucy didn't realize it but she lunged and grabbed onto his coat, he turned to her in surprise then she let go of his coat and a blush spread across her face once again.

"Well I don't think I would oppose to you continuing" she said fidgeting with the bottom of her shirt. Natsu looked at her with surprise.

"Really?" he asked just so he had heard correctly. Lucy nodded and blushed a bit more. Natsu walked back over and returned to the positon he had earlier, but this time his hands rested on by the sides of her head about 9 inches away from her head on each side.

"Now are you sure? I don't want to go to jail in the morning cause you said it was rape" he asked just to be extra sure.

"Yes, now if you ask one more time I will strip you and throw you out my window for everyone to see" she threatened.

"Ok, ok shesh" he said laughing a bit. Then he leaned down and began kissing her again. She was a bit surprised as first but then began kissing back. Natsu's mouth parted and he slide his tongue over Lucy's bottom lip, she shivered before parting her lips to allow his tongue to enter. His tongue slithered into her mouth she gasped when he did. Even though she was lying down her legs felt weak and shaky.

Natsu's tongue played inside her mouth causing her to gasp every once and awhile. She had a hard time thinking clearly. Then Natsu moved his mouth down her chin, then her jaw line, finding the crook in her heck and began to suck and bite at it. Lucy bit her lip to surpres a moan. Natsu then trailed kisses to her collar bone.

He moved his hands under the oversized shirt. He felt she wasn't wearing a bra all he thought was _'convenient' _he lifted the shirt over her body and bunched it up by her armpits. He returned to kissing her collar bone and trailed more kisses down and made it to her breasts. He moved one of his hands to one her breast and he latched his mouth to the other. He fondled the one in his hand and sucked on the other one. Lucy now had to put her hands over her mouth so her wouldn't moan, a few times a moan slipped past her mouth this causing her to turn a darker shade of red every time.

Natsu now trailed kisses down her stomach, his fingers danced on the seam of her underwear. He stuck a hand into her underwear and he put one finger into her. He lifted his head back to her face. She tried desperately to cover her mouth but she was failing miserably. Natsu took her hands away from her mouth to kiss her. He added a second finger, she moaned into his mouth, but he just swallowed it. While she was distracted Natsu pulled her underwear down, when he did she squeaked a bit. He removed his fingers and moved to position himself in between her legs and

"Damn Lucy, you look like freaking Niagara Falls down here" Natsu commented.

"Sh-shut the hell up asshole" she managed to get out with jagged breath.

"With pleasure" He said smirking and ducking his head in between her legs and began to lick it. Lucy put one hand over her mouth again and the other threaded into Natsu's hair. After a bit Natsu emerged with stuff glistening on his mouth, this cause Lucy to blush. Natsu took off his jacket, his shirt came immidetly after. Then he took off his pats only leaving his boxers.

"Well you're late to the party" Lucy commented wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his face close to her. She took her shirt and wiped the stuff from Natsu mouth and kissed him. He shed his boxers while he kissed him. He positioned himself at her entrance.

"You ready" he asked a bit unsure. Lucy just nodded and buried her head in his shoulder. He slowly entered her, when he was finally fully sheathed inside her he slowly began to thrust inside her. She bit his shoulder to stop from making any pained sounds. After a few more thrusts he came inside her. He pulled out and fell beside her.

He inspected the bite on his shoulder.

"Hey I don't think you bit hard enough" he said. Lucy shrugged and went to the bite and bit down harder. "Ok ouch, that wasn't an invitation"

"Sure sounded like it" she countered.

"Damn I love you" He said pulling her into a hug kissing her forehead.

"When did this happen?" she asked resting her head on his chest.

"You know I have no idea it's been awhile" he answered. "What about you?"

"Meh I don't know either, BUT WHO GIVES A FUCK!" she said raising her fist in the air.

"Yea your right" he said drifting to sleep.

"Of course women are always right" she triumphantly said.

**THE END! Ok you can probably expect children because they didn't use protection. Sorry if you didn't think it was that descriptive after all I'm not used to writing these kinds of things. If there is any spelling errors please tell me so I can fix those. Anyway I am working on a multichapter fic call 'The Kinky Hallway Buddy' so keep yours eyes out but I have no idea when it will be up. Well anyway this is PervertedForMyPeeps saying peep at you later BYE! :3**


End file.
